dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Comforts
The personal living space of a Trader speaks to his personality and there are many items that can be purchased that allow a Traveller to express himself in this way. Many are curiosities, some are simply designed to make life a little easier or comfier. The equipment in this chapter is intended for Travellers who wish to decorate their homes with the best the galaxy can offer – even if that home is a stateroom on board a tramp freighter far out in uncharted space. List 'Cosplay Kit:' A fad on some worlds of the eastern fringe, gatherings of Spacers can see a select group who choose to go to sometimes very elaborate lengths to appear as an alien, such as a Tau, Kroot or even the Space Marine's of the Adeptus Astartes. The very best cosplay kits can make a Traveller appear almost indistinguishable from a real alien at a distance, though there will always be a feeling of ‘falseness’ up close. 'Autobar' With an automatically updated database covering the finest cocktails developed on civilised worlds, the autobar provides a voice-activated drinks delivery system. 'Autochef' A Chef Servitor who is programed for food preparation, the autochef requires a Traveller to simply place ingredients infront of it in a kitchen and it will deliver properly cooked meals derived from a huge database of recipes. The gourmet Servitor is based on the same principles but is capable of more complex creations and performing a wider range of actions, such as opening cans. However, it tends to complain if it is not given premium ingredients. 'Autolaundry' No Traveller wants to take time away from earning a profit by engaging in mundane household chores. The autolaundry was designed to pick up this slack and free Travellers from that most arduous of duties – cleaning clothes. Autolaundries use water and chemical detergents, but the detergents are designed to be biodegradable with a catalytic treatment, allowing them to be recycled. These systems use as little water as they can get away with; at T 7, they use less than a cup of water to wash a standard 5 kg load. By TL9, the amount consumed is even less. At TL10, autolaundries are completely sonic, and no water is consumed. At TL17, autolaundries use a low-level matter disintegrator to eliminate dirt, bacteria, stubborn stains and even pests such as moth larvae. All autolaundries steam, iron, fold and lightly deodorise clothing. 'Clothing Consultant' A mirror with holographic overlay combined with a focussed artificial intelligence, the clothing consultant inspects the sartorial choices of any Traveller standing in front of it, then makes suggestions based on the known fashions of nearby systems. These are then projected onto the image of the Traveller to verify the selection. The clothing consultant comes installed with a variety of personalities, though few select the most sarcastic. 'Bed' For many a Traveller, the most important part of a home is where he sleeps, a good night’s rest being directly connected to one’s success in the field. Many choose a simple mattress based bed, though those purchased separately are usually an order of magnitude comfier than the standard stateroom model. Others prefer hammocks, which have the advantage of keeping the Traveller safe in the event of adverse gravitational effects. Beyond this, anti-grav beds hold the Traveller in suspension as he sleeps, at a height of up to 3 metres (though most select a much lower height, in the event of power failure) and in perfect comfort. 'Environment Replicator' Designed to be installed within a standard stateroom or similar area, the environment replicator automatically adjusts lighting, temperature and humidity to recreate that found on specific worlds. This is usually used to make a Traveller feel more comfortable when he is light years away from his homeworld. The environment replicator can be set to make minor changes (to reflect changing times of day or seasons) but does not affect the atmosphere of the room. 'Float Table' Float tables come in varying sizes, measuring from a square foot the size of an average dining table. Equipped with antigrav plates, float tables can be positioned in mid-air as desired, forming a ready surface for eating or working from. They cannot support more than their own weight and remain floating, but most models can move slowly upon verbal command. 'Hair Styler' Consisting of a cap placed over the head, the hair styler alters the style of a Traveller’s hair within minutes, cutting, dyeing, blowing, drying, adding extensions according to pre-selected designs. These designs can be updated to match the cultural preferences of newly visited systems. A full body version that encompasses the entire Traveller is also available, intended for use by races such as Aslan and Vargr, though it has never proven popular with the former. 'High Fidelity Music System' Many Travellers enjoy music as part of their private life though, on board a ship, the excessive volume these systems are capable of might not be so private. This is solved at TL11 with the introduction of directional sound output so it is focussed in specific and adjustable arcs. However, even at TL6, the sound reproduction of these systems is sufficient to convince all but the most demanding audiophiles that the musicians could indeed be in the same room. 'Holographic Play Table' Often installed in common areas on board ships, the holographic play table can be used as a normal utility surface when not in use but, upon activation, it generates interactive holographic playing pieces from a database of board and strategy games. The galaxy’s most popular games, such as Regicide, Blood Bowl, Fusion Frenzy, are installed by default and more can be added to suit the Spacers’ own tastes. 'Home Theatre' Once a Traveller has settled into his home and purchased a music system, a home theatre is often the next thing on the list, allowing him to watch the latest vids as the directors truly intended (so he tells himself). Even with the appearance of technologies such as flat and flexible screens, a home theatre is a bulky item. Some screens can be ‘painted’ onto a wall or other flat surface and, combined with powerful but low profile speakers, take up relatively little space. Beyond this, 3D and holographic technologies allow an entire room to become the centre of a home theatre, placing the Citizen in the centre of the action. 'Lords of the Imperium' A spiralling craze on some worlds, Lords of Imperium are small twelve inch animatronic toys that, when activated, are programmed to react to one another in a variety of patterns. They tend to be based upon various well known Imperial figures, careers and notable personalities. While a few basic models are readily available (such as the Servitor), others (the Assassin comes to mind) are made in very short runs that drives the market into a frenzy when they are released. They can consequently be very hard to find but more than a few Travellers are driven to collect them all. Referees should always roll for Availability (see page 4) when a Lords of the Imperium is sought after. Some Travellers have invented games that pit Lords of the Imperium against one another (see miniatures wargame on page 96 for details on how theseare played). 'Personal Safe' Not every Traveller trusts his shipmates, and the personal safe provides a measure of safety for valuables. Personal safes are large enough to store documents and a couple of pistols or similar-sized objects. Those available at TL5 and TL6 are purely mechanical in nature (requiring Mechanics checks to force open with the listed difficulty), while more advanced models have an electronic component, requiring Electronics (omputers) checks to enter. 'Miniatures Wargame' Often denigrated as simply being toy soldiers, miniatures wargames allow their players to construct, paint and field large armies or fleets on a tabletop surface. The armies can range from anything in history or fiction, and may feature land, air, sea, or space-bound forces. Players make opposed Tactics (naval or military) checks (1D hours, INT or EDU) to determine winners. Xeno miniatures are fairly crude, made from metal, wood or card, plastics become predominant for Imperial Army, with a huge variety in the types of model possible. Hive Worlds, models can be fully animated, allowing players to watch their models cross the tabletop and fight under their direction. Nobles typically replace models with sophisticated holographs, allowing games to be played on any flat surface and models to be ‘painted’ instantly. In all cases, serious players should regard the costs listed with miniatures wargames to be a type of monthly ‘subscription’ rather than a one-off purchase. 'Remembrance Hologram' This is a small device that fits easily into the palm which, when activated, projects a pre-programmed 20-30cm image of a person. These are often persons close and dear to the owner of the device, but whom have departed from the universe of the living, most often family members though some Travellers may keep a remembrance hologram of a companion they spent a lot of time with. There is also a market on some worlds for remembrance holograms depicting recently deceased celebrities or Imperial heroes – these are often a lot more expensive. 'Sleep Inducer' Consisting of a framework attached to the head of a bed, the sleep inducer is a programmable system that influences brain waves to encourage both sleep and then alertness. No longer waiting to fall asleep naturally, a Traveller can now programme his down time to the minute. 'Sonic sweat and strain remover' Just what a busy Traveller needs to spruce up clothes and armour after a particularly noisome mission. Using the very latest vibe technology, just swipe this magic wand over any annoyingly stubborn stain or odour and watch it disappear. 'Sphere of Solace' Using active sound cancelling technology, the sphere of solace creates an adjustable area of silence through which only the loudest sounds are capable of penetrating (if a battle is going on between shipmates using the sphere versus the high fidelity music system, highest TL will win…). This is used to create a zone over up to 5 metres in radius where a Traveller can enjoy both peace and quiet. 'Vivarium' Category:Gear